Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day at Crystal Prep Academy, Arnold Rodriguez was showing his generosity to Raphael and his friends. Arnold Rodriguez: (as Mac was carrying the books) Hey, Mac, let me get the door for you. Mac DeNunez: Gee, thanks, Arnold. Erica Adams: There's something different about Arnold earlier. Raphael Parker: I think so too, I don't know what it is. But I still don't trust that richboy. Angelina Rodriguez: Well, he's my older brother, Ralph, I'm sure he can be reasoned with. Sawyer Porter: I hope that your right, Angelina. Arnold Rodriguez: Hey, Guys, mind if I join you for a sec. Rena Sheridan: Sure, Arnold, what's up? Arnold Rodriguez: I have to be straight with you, Ralph. Earlier ago, I saw you guys demorphed. I just couldn't believe you're the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Angelina Rodriguez: It won't be safe for anyone else to know, Arnold, they'll be in huge danger. Arnold Rodriguez: I understand that, Angelina. (to Raphael) I just wanted to keep your secret safe, Ralph, it's just a way of saying thank you for saving my life. Raphael Parker: Well... your welcome, I guess. Wanda Williams: If we trust you, will you give us your trust as well. Arnold Rodriguez: No problem, Wanda, You have my support. Then, Arnold was at the Unikingdom giving his word to support the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Faragonda: Arnold Rodriguez, do you vow your support to the Mythic Rainbow Rangers and always keep our home base and Power Ranger identities a secret unless there are friends out there you can trust. Arnold Rodriguez: You have my word, Faragonda, your secret will be safe with me. With Arnold giving his word, Raphael still had his trust issues on him. Raphael Parker: Hmm. Puppycorn: You okay, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Yeah, I'm just thinking. Unikitty: About what? Raphael Parker: About Arnold, I'm pretty sure that he might be up to something. Hawkodile: Relax, Ralph, he's trustworthy, every Power Ranger supporter are trustworthy. After understand what he said, Ralph begins to think about it. Then, Arnold came to see Raphael for a moment. Arnold Rodriguez: Hey, Ralph, my sister told me you're taking out on me. You're not jealous of me, are you? Raphael Parker: Well, to be honest, I used to be a little jealous of you when we were little, I still kinda have my doubts. Arnold Rodriguez: Yeah, I know the feeling as well. Even if my sister and I shared fortune with our family name, I still never got the chance to make more friends than you. Raphael Parker: That's true. Arnold Rodriguez: Hears the deal, Ralph. If I share you my trust, will you give me with yours? With quick thinking, Ralph begins to like his idea of sharing each other's trust. Raphael Parker: Sure. At last, they shook hands on it as a sign of their friendship. Arnold Rodriguez: Thanks, Ralph, I won't let you or my sister down. Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan. Emperor Nogo: Time to put my plan on Townsville into action, the Power Rangers must not win again. Just as he got here, Mojo Mojo came with every last criminal he could gather for their revenge. Mojo Jojo: Finally, I Mojo Jojo has gathered every last criminals in Townsville! Fuzzy Lumpkins: So, what's the plan now? Princess Morbucks: Besides getting our butts kicked by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys? Mojo Jojo: But this time, things will be different. Emperor Nogo: Perhaps I can help with that, Mojo Jojo. Soon, Faragonda and the mentors gathered Ralph and his friends. Faragonda: Rangers, meet the two new Mythic Rainbow Animals, Legasis the Gold Sea Lion, and Siri the Silver Tiger. Raphael Parker: Hey there, Legasis, Siri. Legasis: Greeting's, Rangers. Siri: It's a honor to meet you all. Patrick Simmons: Likewise, Siri. Flora: Wow, two Mythic Rainbow Animals fit for a Gold and Silver Ranger! Sawyer Porter: No doubt about it. So, the two Mystic Rainbow Animal duo started seeking anyone worthy of being the Gold and Silver Rangers. Legasis: Any luck yet, Siri? Siri: Not yet, Lagasis, but we'll know them when we see them. Just then, the two toads notice Finn McCoy and Melody Jetson. Blue Toad: What about Finn and Melody? Green Toad: They seem like Power Ranger material. Don't you think? Legasis: There's hoping. So, they drop by to see if they are the ones. Until then, Ralph and his friends met the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Erica Adams: Look, it's the Powerpuff Girls! Patrick Simmons: So we see? Matthew Mikesell: And the Rowdyruff Boys too! Then, they dropped by to see Ralph and his friends. Blossom: Hello, we're the Powerpuff Girls. Brick: And we're the Rowdyruff Boys, I take it you guys heard of us? Raphael Parker: Yeah. Buttercup: So, what brings you guys in Townsville? Patrick Simmons: We're kinda on a mission at the moment. Just then, Legasis and Siri came to see them. Legasis: Guys, we've found us a new Gold and Silver Rangers of the team! Siri: Meet Finn McCoy and Melody Jetson! Boomer: Good to meet you. Blisstina: Hi. Bloom: This could not get anymore cooler than this. Layla: Tell me about it. Princess Daisy: Even for a couple of Mythic Rainbow Animals, they sure know their stuff. Raphael Parker: You can say that again. Finn McCoy: Lagasis and Siri told us about you guys. Melody Jetson: We're ready to give you guys and a hand. Soon enough, Ralph and his friends spoke with Professor Utonium and his wife Amethyst. Angelina Rodriguez: And that's why we need all the help we can get, Professor. Professor Utonium: And it's clear to us that you have found it. Amethyst Utonium: You have our support through and through. Ken Utonium: Especially how my mom and dad and I support my new sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom: Ken was always like a little brother to us. Bubbles: And now, we have our own mom, the professor as our dad, and Ken. Breezie: And they have us too. Bullet: We Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are like a family ever since. Melody Jetson: No kidding. Amethyst Utonium: Now, will you help us in our time of need to stop all the villains in Townsville? Raphael Parker: You bet we will. Meanwhile, Nogo and Mojo Jojo begin their evil plan by taking over Townsville. Emperor Nogo: It's time we spread Townsville in darkness, then everything will be yours, Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo: Yes, all ours indeed, Emperor Nogo. HIM: Oh, I just look forward to this turn of events. Fuzzy Lumpkins: I'm ready to get even with them there Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! Back with Ralph and the others, they meet with the Mayor and Ms. Sara Bellum. Eric Adams: Afternoon, Mayor. The Mayor of Townsville: Welcome, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Uh, you are the ones the girls and boys told me about, right? Raphael Parker: Yeah, that's right, how'd you know that? Ms. Sara Bellum: We were called by the professor about your presence. The Mayor of Townsville: And don't worry about that, your secret is perfectly safe with us. Mario: Mama Mia, that was a relief. Bloom: You know it, Mario. Blossom: We're heard about Emperor Nogo, Mayor. Brick: And it's a good thing Ralph and his friends came just in time to help us. So, they gave their support to the rangers along the way. Just as they were planning strategy, the Gangreen Gang arrived to see them. Ace: Hey, Gang, hope you guys don't mind if we crash in a bit. Raphael Parker: Sure, I guess we don't mind. Blossom: You'll have to get use to the Gangreen Gang, they always cause trouble sometime in a while. Brick: But hey, they're good friends once you get to know them. So, they all agreed to help one another in order to save Townsville. Soon, Ralph, Blossom, and Brick came up with a plan. Raphael Parker: So, what's the plan? Blossom: If we're able to outsmart Emperor Nogo, we'll keep the light going during the fight. Brick: Not a bad idea, Blossom. Bloom: Not bad at all. Mario: We'd better make sure no harm comes to anyone else, Max. Max Parker: Right, Mario. On that following afternoon, Emperor Nogo was about to shroud Townsville in darkness. Emperor Nogo: At last, the time of shrouding the world in darkness is now! Mojo Jojo: Now, I, Mojo Jojo shall have revenge! Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5